


So Worth It

by fourlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Football, M/M, Match, harry is the mascot, louis - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourlarry/pseuds/fourlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry surprises Louis before his match and disguises himself as the mascot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This is sappy and probably horrible but i had to do it!

Louis stepped into the locker room of the stadium. Today was the day of yet another charitable football match that Louis enjoyed doing almost every year. He loved the sport and it is for a good cause. He had just gotten a call that Liam was going to show up for a few, maybe possibly have a little penalty shootout which Louis was also looking forward to. He was a bit sad that the other lads couldn't come but he understood. 

Well only Niall, but with Harry he had no clue where the younger boy was or what he was doing. It had been like that for a few weeks. They barely talked when they got back home, only texting, and then all of the sudden Harry is off in LA. 

Louis sighed, grabbing his uniform out of his bag to get ready to change. He tore off his shirt, letting the cold air of the locker room hit his skin, causing goosebumps to form. This weather was a bit disappointing compared to the first leg of their tour where they were sweating up a storm, but Louis'd rather not dwell on that. 

His hands were gripping the waist of his pants when the door burst open, the teams mascot stumbling through the doorway. A frightened Louis scrambled to pick up his shirt, a sad attempt at covering his bare chest. 

"What the bloody hell are ya doing!" He yelled at whoever was hidden by the costume." You scared the shit out of me!"

The dogs head tilted downwards, almost like an actual pup would if it were guilty. It picked its head back up and took a step towards Louis. The team captain raised an eyebrow, taking a step back. It continued like this until Louis back hit a row of lockers. 

Louis taking in the mascots huge height compared to his small height, he was slightly intimidated and felt minuscule.

The mascot shook its head, a snicker being heard before its paws reached up as if to take off the head. Louis felt like he was in some kind of scary movie and whoever this creep ass was is going to kill him.

Louis closed his eyes shut, waiting. Little did he know that the person in the costume was someone he knew a bit too well." Louis? Lou?" Louis felt hands grasp his, fingers intertwining perfectly. His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes opening to meet the younger boy he's been thinking about. 

Harry stood there with a dopey grin on his face, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Louis blinked, taking Harry's costume clad form in.

"I'm going to fucking kill you later, but hug me first." 

Harry laughed, immediately wrapping his arms around Louis still bare waist, shirt having been long forgotten on the floor. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, squeezing him tight like he never wanted him to leave. Not back to LA, not even the US in general.

Harry sighed in content, happy that his plan worked and he was looking forward to whatever punishment Louis had for him. Any punishment from Louis was worth it. He kissed the crook of Louis neck, saving his scent like it was the last chance he had to.

Louis pulled back, pecking Harry's lips before pulling out of the embrace all together. Harry pouted, whimpering like a dog. Louis chuckled, continuing to get changed into uniform.

He pulled on his last cleat, turning to Harry and asking," Are you going to put that back on and be my mascot babe? Cheer me on?" Harry nodded vigorously, thinking about how he'd always be there for Louis, cheering him on the sidelines through everything. 

Harry pulled the sweaty and slightly suffocating head back on, following Louis out of the locker room and toward the roar of fans. 

Harry had cheered Louis on throughout the whole game, happy to see Liam again and to see Louis happy. He didn't care about the sweat, or the crowd of the opposing team booing. He just couldn't wait to go home and be alone with the man he loved the most.


End file.
